vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Katherine and Matt
The relationship between Katherine Pierce and Matt Donovan Season Two In The Return Matt meets Katherine who impersonating Elena at the mayor's wake and he knows no different as he thinks its Elena. Season Three Season Five In True Lies, Katherine has been running through the woods after the car accident in the previous episode in which she left Jeremy to die, she has developed a cold and stops a car, expecting the driver to help her, however the driver gets out to say she looks exactly like Elena before pepper-spraying Katherine as she gets her phone out, she is one of the human's compelled by Silas to find her. As Katherine knocks the woman out and rubs her aching wrist, complaining about the pain, a shotgun is suddenly cocked and she turns to see Matt aiming the gun at her saying "not as much as this will". Matt is binding Katherine's hands together with rope as Jeremy is on the phone with Damon. As Jeremy tells Damon that Matt is the one who found Katherine, she snarls she should've ripped his head off when she had the chance. She then asks Matt if the ropes are really necessary, and Jeremy retorts that he left her to die, implying she isn't exactly the most trustful person. Protesting she was just defending herself against Silas, Matt asks how many people she has killed using that excuse before telling her she should be thankful they even brought her some clothes. Katherine realizes that she is the thing that everyone wants, before it dawns on her that she is "the freaking moonstone" before sitting back in the truck, clearly defeated. After the drive to a station, they pull up to get some gas, Katherine clearly relieved to be stopping and demands that she gets out of the car to pee. Jeremy refuses to let her free, and she turns to Matt, pleading with him and he lets her out and she heads to the bathroom, looking over at Jeremy and Matt slyly as she closes the door. Matt heads into the convenience store for some medicine for Katherine when the cashier suddenly asks if the girl outside is Katherine Pierce or Elena Gilbert. Matt suddenly realizes Katherine is making a run for it, and throws the phone the cashier goes for before yelling for Jeremy. As Katherine, Jeremy and Matt are hiding out in the woods, Matt leaves to get some firewood and is soon approached by Silas, who attempts to read his mind and compel him to keep quiet. It doesn't work due to Nadia already being inside his mind and he yells for Jeremy and Katherine to run. Silas snaps his neck and Matt wakes up, seeing Jeremy and Katherine run straight past him, ignoring him. Bonnie soon appears and tells him he is on The Other Side. Katherine, having returned to help Jeremy against Silas bring Matt's body back to his truck and wait for him to wake up. Once he does, Katherine tells him she shot Silas and they need to move. Trivia * Gallery See Also Category:Relationships Category:Enemy Relationship